Kiri's Cousin
by meme1641
Summary: Koshiba Kiri have a cousin name Koshiba Nami. One day, Nami move to L.A. After 10 years she finally return to Japan. But, something wrong happen... NarumixKiri OCxKei. discontinue, sorry it isn't good enough...


A/N: Hai this is my second first fanfic the first one was discontinue so enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own beauty pop

Narumi x kiri and Kei x OC

* * *

><p>At the 12th junior beautician competition Narumi and Kei were number 1 and 2 they were a team while Nami and Kiri were number 16 and 17<em><strong>(AN: Nami and Kiri are is great at nail art and make up while Kiri is a great at hair stylist and makeup stylist.)**_ they work together the judge were amazed with Nami and Kiri. Nami and Kiri are fast, no mistake, and a very . While Narumi and Kei …. Narumi is very serious while Kei is very hungry Narumi said.

" If we won I'll give you some food."After the time is up the judge check the model and anounce the winner.

"We will anounce the the winner is number 16 and 17."the judge and Kei were shok and they think the same were thinking " i'm a failure!, i'm a failure! , i'm a failure!".then Nami go to the hungry Kei and said.

" Hey don't be sad. Keep being happy here."Nami smille.

" Ah…" Kei blush a little bit.

" Don't worried I bake this on my own"Nami smile again and give Kei the that they go home. Mikuru asked if Nami can talk with her for a while. Mikuru want to say something to Nami. A moment of silents….

" What?We're going to L.A?"Nami shout looking very shocked.

" I know is a coincidence but me and you're father got work at L.A"Mikuru explain.

" OK!"Nami's face showed saddness and next day at the were Kiri,Kanako,and Komatsu.

Kanako,Komatsu and Kiri are saying with a sad face.

" Good bye Nami we will miss you." Kanako,Komatsu,and Kiri is saying good bye.

" Good bye guys" Nami pouted.

" HEY! Nami hurry up or we're going to miss the plane!" Ushio Koshiba said.

" Yeah Yeah bye guys" Nami said good bye while waving her that Nami leaves Japan till then evryting is going.

Ten Years L.A Nami becomes a famous nail art and a famous make up artis. At the intervew.

" Well miss Nami what are you going to do now?" the host of the show ask Nami.

" Now? I'm going back to Japan with my family!" Nami said with excitement. Everyone in Japan are happy to hear that. When at the plane Nami is sleeping, Nami's mom, and Nami's dad are waiting to land in Japan but suddenly when the plane is about to land something happened. The plane crash at The Twin Mountain. After the medical finding all passengers. All of the passengers we're take care at the hospital. At Kiri's school everyone were excited for the arrival of Nami when suddenly….

" Bad news guys, Nami plane suppost to be landing here an hour ago but the plane crash at Twin Mountain!" Komatsu said with a bad ekspresion._**(A/N: I maid twin mountain up).**_

" WHAT?" everyone were shocked. Meen while at the hospital Nami,Mikuru, and Ushio were take care at the same room.

" What happened? Were am i?" Nami just woke up.

" You're at the hospital" the doctor explain.

" Where's my parents?"Nami ask while standing up.

" Yes about your parents….." the dockter while he use a sad emotion. Then nami found her parents and ran to them.

" MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" Nami said while holding there hand and cry.

" Nami… please buried us on the same place." Mikuru said while smiling.

" MOM! DAD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Nami stil holding there hand and cry.

" Nami, our lifes ends here good bye Nami." Mikuru and Ushio said there last words.

" Hua…..!" Nami cry out loudly. Mikuru and Ushio were graveyard together. At Kiri's school…..

" Hey have you heard Nami Koshiba's plane crash to Twin Mountain." a girl whisper.

" No way!" a girl whisper back. The gosip about the accident keep going and going and going until Kei herd about it and fill sad.

" Hey Kei why are you so sad ?" ask Kazuhiko.

" It's nothing." Kei said with a sad face.

" It's about that Nami girl is it?" Narumi said while asking Kei.

" Yeah she was my favorit nail artis and now she's no more."Kei said while showing a sad face.

" Cheer up Kei." Narumi inspires Kei. Kei walks away while leaving Narumi and Kazuhiko. Then at Koshiba Beauty Salon…

" Um…. excuseme." a boy comes to Kiri's home.

" Ah….. welcome please take a seat." said Seiji.

" No I come here to not get a hair cut but mom wants me to live here" the boy explained. After the boy explaind.

" Ow so your mom is a friend of my brother?" Seiji ask while drinking sake.

" Yes on my way to japan with my mom,my dad, your brother your brothers wife, and Nami are in the plain when suddenly the plane crash to Twin Mountain then theres only some who sorvive." the boy explain.

" Ow any ways whats your name?" Seiji ask the boy.

" My name is Fujisaki Ao." Ao said.

" I'm home. Oh hello Shampo." Kiri just home from school.

" Ah Kiri your home." Seiji said to Kiri.

" Who's that?" Kiri ask while caring Shampo.

" Ah this is Fujisaki Ao, his going to live with us now." Seiji said while drinking sake.

" Ow ok." Kiri goes to her room. The next day.

" Class we have a new student." the teacher said while put his hand to the desk. The new student came in .

" Please intredous your self." the teacher said while patting Ao's back.

" My name is Fujisaki Ao nice to meet you guys." Ao said while smiling.

" Please seat next to Koshiba."the teacher said while pointing.

" Ok."Ao walk to the seat next to Kiri. After that the actifitis goes on until it's time for to go home. As usual Kiri,Komatsu,Kanako, and Ao walk together after school. The next week…..

When at lunch Kiri eat alone when suddenly….

" Um Ochia-sempai." Kanako's face turn's red.

" Hm…. Your Aoyama Kanako from 1-C can I help you?"Ochia said while thinking.

" Um… I like you." Kanako's face turn very read.

" Sorry but your not kind of my tipe." Ochia said no with a kind emotion. Ao saw every thing and when he walks to Kanako he suddenly step Ochia's foot very hard.

" Hey why did you do that for?" Ochia grunt's.

" What I didn't saw your foot **_(A/N: He's lying)_**." then Ao look to the sad Kei and gave something to him.

" Hey don't be sad keep being happy here."Ao smille.

" Ah…" Kei blush a little bit.

" Don't worried I bake this on my own."Ao smile again and give Kei the biscuit.

" Hm….. Fujisaki Ao from 1-C." Ochia said while thinking.

" Ah Kiri-chan there you are." Ao ran to Kiri.

" Come on lets go to class."Kiri said while walking then Kanako and Ao catch up. Then Kiri turn her haed.

" Hey you there , your hair is to shagy."Kiri said to Narumi. Then Ao's phone drops.

" Hey Ao-kun you drop your cell phone." Kei said while holding Ao's phone.

" Ao-kun seams farmiliar." Kei was thinking on his mind about Ao.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you injoy the story R&R please. Sorry if there's spelling error.


End file.
